Summer: Minsan Mainit, Minsan Pag-ibig
by Encantada the Maiden
Summary: Summer niya nakilala and isang di inaasahang bisita ang dadalaw mula sa isang family friend mula sa kanyang lola at di inaasahan ang pag bihag ng taong ito sa kanyang puso...SakunoXTokugawa


**Summer: Minsan Mainit, Minsan Pag-ibig**

Summer niya nakilala and isang di inaasahang bisita ang dadalaw mula sa isang family friend mula sa kanyang lola at di inaasahan ang pag bihag ng taong ito sa kanyang puso  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis or Pot new just the idea

To my chatmate or laging kausap sa Wattpad, MoonlightAkatsuki29 this is for you and in fairness na-inlove yata ako "Ang Girlfriend Kong Janitress". Salamat na rin dahil nakabalik ako sa pagsusulat, kalurky naman at isang taon na rin akong hiatus

Pairing: Sakuno Ryuuzaki X Kazuya Tokugawa (pinagsamang Tezuka at Yukimura yata ang taong ito…Yummy na nga Formidable pa!)__

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Summer vacation ngayon at last month lang natapos ang finals exams at clearances at higit sa lahat excited na akong mag ecxited na rin akong mag second year sa Seishun high, sana ay maging magkaklase kami ulit ni Ryoma ngunit alam kong malayong mangyari dahil varsity at magaling sa academics.

At heto ako ngayon nasa harap ng laptop at nagsu-surf kung saan pwede mag bakasyon grande, buti pa sila nasa beaches at mga probinsya samantalang ako andito sa bahay init na init at nasa harap ng electric fan nagpapahangin.

Summer talagang napakaboring at walang excitement. Sana naman ay may magandang mangyari ngayon. Malamang ang tennis club ay nasa street tennis courts, bakit hindi namin sila i-cheer ni Tomo para may gana sila habang naglalaro, speaking of Tomoko Osakada wala sila ngayon dahil nagbakasyon grande sila ng family niya. Eh, ako kaya san kaya ang patutunguhan ko ngayong summer?

"Summer please be good to me at kahit hindi man umulan o bumagyo ngayon ayos lang basta makisama ka sa akin" sinara ko ang laptop at bumaba para makainom ng malamig na tubig

"Ice cold water, minsan masarap inumin, minsan Ryoma Echizen" I chuckled a bit dahil si Ryoma malamig talaga kahit kanino at sa akin man

"Sakuno?" boses ni Lola Sumire ang tumawag sa akin mula sa sala

"Bakit po Lola?" pumunta ako sa may sala at nakita ko si lola na may kausap, isang matangkad na lalaki at navy blue blue ang buhok at sa palagay ko hindi siya si Yukimura Seiichi, dahil hindi ko pa nakikita ang taong ito ever pero in fairness yummy siya

"Lola sino po siya?" tanong ko sa lola at umupo sa tabi niya at tinignan siya mula ulo hanggang paa

"Teka Sakuno 'wag mo naman akong tingnan ng ganyan na parang kakainin mo na ng buo" pabiro sa akin habang kausap ni lola

"Kayong dalawa tama na nga iyan, naalala mo ba ang Kuya Kazuya mo?" ang tanong sa akin ng lola habang umiinon ng tea

"Kuya Kazuya?" naalala ko na siya, yung lagi kong kalaro ng bahay-bahayan noon at pinagtatanggol kapag may nangbu-bully sa akin,,,at kakainin siya ng buo? As if naman no? Okay lang at least mas lamang siya ng kakisigan kay Ryoma…kalurkay ha?!

"Si Sakuno na uhugin, laging walang salawal pag naglalaro sa labas, madalas lumapit sa akin pag binu-bully, ung laging taya sa mga laro, ang nanay at ako ang tatay sa bahay-bahayan" I felt a small blush and heat in my both cheeks

"Naalala mo pa pala iyon?" playing safe kong sinabi

"Oo naman" napangiti siya ng bahagya at uminom ng tea

"O siya, Sakuno bakit hindi mo ipagluto ang Kuya Kazuya mo ng kanyang paborito, ano nga ba ulit iyon?"

"Natto!(fermented beans)" ang sabay naming sinabi ni Kuya

"Pakisamahan mo na rin ng isa sa mga paborito ko, Tempura" at pagkatapos ay nag proceed ako sa kitchen para ihanda ang mga dapat lutuin para sa hapunan

_Hmm ohh, I will come  
Maybe it's intuition  
Somethings you just don't question  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes, I think I've found my best friend_

_I know that it might sound  
More than a little crazy  
But I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

"Kailangan mo ba ng tulong?" paglingon ko sa likod ay si Kuya Kazuya

"Kuya Kazuya ikaw pala" napaatras ako at muntik na rin madulas buti na lang at mabilis akong nahawakan ng matitipuno nyang mga braso at naramdaman ang paghinga niya pati na rin ang init ng kanyang kamay

"S-salamat kuya"

"Kazuya na lang" bumalik ako sa paghihiwa at dahil sa nginig

"Aray!" nasugatan ang daliri ko dahil sa paghihiwa ng condiments

"Patingin nga, dapat magamot natin ito agad" kinuha nya ang daliri ko at sinipsip ang dugo

"Kaya ko na ang sarili ko" sinubukan kong hugutin ang daliri ko sa bibig nya ngunit hunigpitan niya ito at hinugasan

"Alam mo kapag nagluluto ka, dapat safety muna para hindi ka mahiwa o matalamsikan ng mantika" ang sabi niya sa akin pagtapos hugasan ang daliri ko at lagyan ng band aid, nasa tabi ko siya hawak ang aking mga kamay at pagkatapos ay hinalikan nya ang daliri kong may band aid

"Ayan mabilis nang gagaling iyan"

"Salamat Kazuya" mga salitang tanging nabanggit ko pagkatapos

"Ano na ba ang nangyari jan?" pinuntahan kami ni lola sa kusina at tiningnan ang condition namin

"Wala naman pong nangyari at tinutulungan ko si Sakuno sa paghahanda ng hapunan natin" dispensa ni Kazuya

"O sige mag-ingat na lang kayong dalawa, tawagin nyo ako pag handa na ang hapunan" pagtapos ay umalis din si lola

"Salamat ulit Kazuya"

"Wala iyon" parehas kaming nanahimik habang nagluluto ng makakain sa hapunan

"Siya nga pala nitong panahon na wala ako, nagka boyfriend ka na ba?" muntik ko nang mabitawan ang kutsilyo

"Sorry nabigla yata kita"

"Ayos lang, ang totoo nyan may nagugustuhan na rin ako ang kaso nga lang hindi nya ako gusto at mas mamahalin pa niya ang favorite sport nya at favorite sports drink nya"

"Ang sama naman nya para hindi pansinin ang isang magandang gaya mo"

"Ayos lang Kazuya, ikaw may girlfriend ka na ba?"

"Well there is this girl na crush ko simula bata pa ako at hindi ako sigurado kung gusto niya ako, _and how I wish…_"

"And how you wish?" muli kong inulit ang sinabi nya

"Uhm wala naman" pagakatapos ay tinikman niya ang isa sa mga niluto ko

"Ang sarap naman, alam mo magiging mabuti kang asawa kase ang sarap mo magluto at mag- asikaso malamang busog ang asawa mo nito at satisfied siya"

"Ikaw ha, masyado kang mabola" parehas pa kaming napahagikhik

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only a sense of completion  
And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for, I think I've found my way home_

_I know that it might sound  
More than a little crazy  
But I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

Pagkatapos naming magluto ay inihanda na namin ang mesa para sa hapunan at katabi ko si lola samantalang si Kazuya ay nasa harap niya

"Siya nga pala Kazuya pagkatapos mo dito sa Japan babalik ka na ba sa Paris?" tanong ni lola habang kumakain

"Opo babalik na po ako bukas na bukas din"

"Ganoon ba" _babalik na ng Paris? Bukas na?_ bakit naman siya aalis agad ng hindi nagpapaalam wrong timing naman siya, ngayong nasa getting to know each other stage pa lang kame saka siya aalis, unfair naman

"Sakuno ayos ka lang?" nasamid ako habang kumakain

"Teka mainit iyan baka mapaso ka" pinunasan niya ang smudge sa gilid ng bibig ko

"Ayos lang ako baka nabigla lang"

"Siya nga pala babalik ka pa dito?" muling tanong ni lola

"Hindi ko pa po alam, ang kaso nga lang hindi pa ako ready umalis"

"Bakit naman hijo?" _hindi pa siya ready umalis?_ Kung ganoon may pagkakataon pa ako ng makilala at mahalin siya, _mahalin siya?_ Teka teka ha may crush kaya siya, at ako gusto ko pa rin naman si Ryoma pero hindi nya kayang ibalik iyon at buti pa ang tennis ball naibabalik niya, pagmamahal ko pa kaya?

"Eh kase po may unfinished business pa po ako dito" at tumingin sa akin si Kazuya

"Ganoon ba? Sige ikaw ang bahala"

"Salamat po lola"

_Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo ooo ohh  
A thousand angels dance around you  
(Ooh hoo, hoo ooo hoo ooo hoo hoo hoo)  
I am complete now that I have found you_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

Pagkatapos ng dinner ay iniligpit ko na ang mga pinagkainan at nilinis ang mesa

"Ako na ang maghuhugas ng mga plato at mga utensils" ang sabi sa akin ni lola

"Pero lola" pag insist ko

"Sakuno hahayaan mo ba ang kaligayan mong umalis?"

"L-lola a-ano po bang sinasabi nyo?"

"Sakuno apo kita alam ko ang nararamdaman ng isang babaeng umiibig" hinawakan nya ang mga braso ko

"Lola papayagan nyo po ba ako?" ang aking mga matang malapit nng umiyak

"Sige na" at pagkatapos ay hinabol ko siya at sakto nasa gate pa lang siya

"K-Kazuya" humarap siya sa akin at lumapit

"Sakuno"

"Babalik ka pa ba?" unti unting pumatak ang mga luha sa mga mata ko

"Yun ba ang iniisip mo kanina pa?" pinunasan niya ang mga mata ko

"Ang totoo cancelled na ang flight ko bukas"

"Cancelled na?"

"Oo at dito na ako ulit sa Japan kasama ang babaeng nagpapatibok ng puso ko" niyakap niya ako ng mahigpit

"Salamat salamat Kazuya" at binigyan ko siya ng smack sa cheeks nya

"I love you Sakuno"

"I love you too Kazuya" we then kiss passionately kahit nasa likod lang si lola

Summer akala ko magiging boring hanggang sa matapos ito ngunit napaka exciting pala, hindi ko aakalain na maiinlove ako sa init ng panahon at maaaring madehydrate anumang oras. Well akala ko din, summer, winter, fall, spring at kahit anong season pa iyan kakayanin namin iyan ng Kazuya ko iyan

_I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you  
(Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo ooo)  
I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you  
(Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo hoo)  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
(Oh oh, ohh ohh, oh oh oh ay ay yea oh)  
I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you  
I knew I loved you before I met you_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Song: I knew I loved you by Savage Garden  
I know medyo old na ang song but I'm still loving it  
In fairness nag research pa ako tungkol kay KT  
Boompanesss!  
Welcome back fic  
#EncantadaTheMaiden  
#MutyaEncantada80  
#MoonlightAkatsuki29 


End file.
